


I've Been Waiting

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier Au but with Satsunon by request</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting

Nonon sighed before closing her laptop and glaring at the clock on the TV. She’d spent the better part of an afternoon looking up what honorable discharge meant in laymen’s terms, unfortunately her research was not as fruitful as she would have liked. She was, however, pleasantly surprised to learn that a soldier given an honorable discharge did not have to be shot or injured in any way in order to be awarded one. It was definitely a weight off her shoulders.

It was twenty minutes before Nonon was supposed to leave, but she stood anyway and got her shoes on. She knew it was absolutely ridiculous to get ready so soon, but honestly Nonon just wanted to see her fiancée again. She wanted to feel her fiancée’s hands on her waist, she wanted to feel her lips again, just to hear her voice without the static tainting the silky smoothness of her fiancée’s voice. Nonon knew it sounded hopelessly cheesy and completely idiotic, but it had been almost five years since they’d seen each other in person.

Four and a half years. After all that time, it almost felt too good to be true. To be able to just pick Satsuki up and take her home forever. To have her fiancée all to herself. To finally get married. Nonon smiled at that and looked at the ring on her finger. It was more of a promise than anything. It was Satsuki’s promise to return, and it felt damn good that Satsuki could finally make good on her promise.

 “God fucking dammit.” Nonon muttered when she slammed her knee into the kitchen counter as she grabbed her keys.

Storming out of the apartment, Nonon continued cursing under her breath until she got to the parking garage. Even then, she was still completely and utterly pissed off at the pain in her knee. If Satsuki were there, she probably could have been carried.

Nonon’s heart fluttered at the thought of her fiancée. She’d done some research on how to handle a soldier’s homecoming of course, and even though it was still a daunting task, Nonon felt prepared for Satsuki’s return. Her excitement was growing with each mile she drove, it was almost ridiculous.

Leaving twenty minutes early turned out to be a good decision because the airport was absolutely packed with people who were awaiting their loved ones’ return. Nonon idly wished that Ryuko had been able to come with her, but Satsuki had almost bitten her sister’s head off when she even suggested ditching work. Satsuki was a stickler for the rules, even when she was overseas.

“Hey, shorty.” Nonon turned and glared at the man before her. “Did I miss the queen and frog’s arrival?”

“I didn’t remember inviting you, Mr. Monkey.” She snapped before smiling. “We’re early.”

Sanageyama grinned and crossed his arms. “The dog and Shiro are already here, they’re by gate nine I think.”

“Okay.” Nonon nodded and allowed Sanageyama to lead her over to the proper gate. “Did you hear from the underachiever?”

Sanageyama nodded. “She has a shift at the hospital, Ira said that she had already made a commitment to saving lives or some bullshit.” He shrugged before waving at Inumuta and Iori. “Hey!”

The two looked up from their cellphones long enough for each of them to offer a small wave.

“What do we do now?” Sanageyama asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We wait.”

It was easier said than done, and Nonon found herself getting more and more anxious with each passing minute. Those around her seemed to feel the same, which made her feel slightly better that she wasn’t the only one who was impatient to see her loved ones. Satsuki had said that she and Gamagori would be back before she knew it. This was false advertising and Nonon was mildly pissed off.

Before she was able to gripe at Sanageyama, the first stream of soldiers began to trickle in. There was crying and smiling as the soldiers walked through single file, each with a backpack over their shoulders and a smile on their faces. Some exited the line and hugged their loved ones before disappearing, while the others continued on, looking hopeful for their loved ones.

Her eyes widened when she saw the hulking frame of one Ira Gamagori walking through, looking as serious as ever. Though Nonon was sure that his frown softened a little when he saw the group waiting for him. Sanageyama flailed his arms at the man, grinning stupidly and making Nonon wish she never knew him.

“Hey there, soldier!” Sanageyama greeted, crossing his arms. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, I never thought I’d miss seeing your huge head.” Nonon said, smirking at her friend as they shook hands.

Gamagori nodded and looked at the four of them before a small smile formed. “It’s good to see you all.”

“I told your mother that I would drive you to her home.” Inumuta said, finally putting his phone away. “She and your uncle plan on throwing you a party. Your entire family is waiting for you.”

Gamagori nodded again and turned toward the line of soldiers. “Satsuki should be out soon.” He said, looking down at Nonon.

As if on cue, Nonon saw her dark haired fiancée emerge from the doorway, she had circles under her eyes and a tired smile on her face when their eyes met. Before Nonon knew it, she was running toward the woman, who was approaching her just as quickly. They embraced each other and Nonon felt her feet leave the ground at the same time as she felt her lips meet Satsuki’s.

“Hi.” Nonon murmured when they parted and Satsuki set her down.

“Hi.” Satsuki smiled, her nose crinkling in the way that Nonon remembered.

“Ryuko almost left work until I threatened to cut her tits off if she tried.” Nonon found herself blurting out.

Satsuki laughed and pecked Nonon’s lips again, her hands not moving from Nonon’s waist.

* * *

“Fair warning,” Nonon said as she and Satsuki walked down the hall to their apartment. “Your mother is planning a huge homecoming party for you on Thursday. She wants you to wear your military dress.”

“Of course she does.”

Nonon pushed the door open and watched Satsuki step into their home for the first time in years.

“It’s clean.” Satsuki mumbled, setting her bag down and turning toward Nonon. “Did you clean while I was gone?”

“Nah.” Nonon shrugged, closing the door and taking a few steps toward Satsuki. “I just stayed at a hotel the whole time.”

“Smart move.”

Nonon laughed and cupped Satsuki’s face in her hands, studying it. There dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, but that was to be expected, Satsuki couldn’t sleep on planes. Her thumb gently traced a pale pink scar that traced her cheekbone. A sigh escaped Satsuki’s lips as she leaned into the gesture, her eyes closing.

“I missed you.” Nonon mumbled, smiling widely.

“And I missed you.” Satsuki’s eyes opened and she captured Nonon’s lips again. “I missed this.”

“What? The guys in your platoon weren’t willing to kiss you?”

“They were.” Satsuki said, a smirk forming. “But they were far too tall, I would have hurt my neck if I tried. I don’t know how you do it.”

“You’re an ass.” Nonon said, kissing Satsuki again. “Ryuko’s coming over in an hour or so...”

“I should get changed.” Satsuki mumbled, bending down to pick up her bag. “She’d have a heart attack if she saw me dressed like this.”

“What? The shit head doesn’t like camo?”

“She always gets upset when she sees me in uniform.”

Nonon frowned and led Satsuki to the bedroom. She watched as her fiancée undressed, her eyes raking over every inch of flesh that was revealed. Satsuki seemed to notice the eyes on her as she stripped off her shirt and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Nonon’s before winking at her and shedding the shirt completely.

A long, jagged scar ran across Satsuki’s back and was surrounded by a few smaller pink scars. Nonon’s brow furrowed as she stared at the healed wounds. Satsuki sighed and tossed on a white t-shirt from her drawer before switching her uniform pants for a pair of basketball shorts. Nonon let out a small breath and took a few steps toward the taller woman, putting a hand on Satsuki’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me just yet.” Nonon mumbled, leaning in and kissing her fiancée’s cheek. “You only just got home.”

Satsuki smiled and turned her head slightly, connecting their lips before pulling away and stretching a little. “You’re amazing.”

“Oh, I know.”

 


End file.
